Just a Girl Next Door
by XxMusicIsMyLife12xX
Summary: Michelle is a girl who moved from the Philippines to Chicago. She made a couple of friends but left the most important one back home. The Jonas Brothers moved next door but she doesnt kno who they are. What will happen?


Jonas Brothers Story... Just a girl next door

Intro- Michelle is a girl who just moved from the Philippines to Chicago. She moved a couple of months ago. She moved with my mom, dad, and two older sisters. It's pretty nice there and she's starting to like it. She made a couple of friends with my neighbors. She'll going to their school which is pretty cool. Well schools starting in a few weeks and she is kind of excited. She hopes there's a volleyball and basketball team so she can join. Michelle is so happy! Her parents are buying her another piano since they couldn't bring her old one from the Philippines. She loves learning new songs on piano.

Marie is one of her old friends from the Philippines. They have been friends since they were little. They try to stay in touch as much as possible. They text 24/7. They miss each other so much and they can't wait till they see each other again. They have a lot in common, they love to play music, love to play sports, and love to be with friends and family. The only difference is that Michelle is shy and quiet sometimes and Marie is just plain crazy. Marie is a couple years older than Michelle she's 17. Marie is like Michelle's older sister. She's always looking out for her.

Becky is one of Michelle's new friends. She lives around the corner from Michelle. When they have time they hang out. Becky shows Michelle around Chicago sometimes and they always have a blast. Becky is older than her too. Michelle goes to Becky sometimes when she has trouble and Becky is always there to give her advice. Becky is 18 and has an awesome life right now. She does very well in school, teachers love her, she's very athletic, has awesome friends, and an awesome boyfriend.

ch. 1

MM (Michelle's Mom) - Anak! Hurry! Your Tita will be here soon!

Michelle-running down the stairs ok I'm ready. Where are my shoes?

MM- I don't know.

Michelle- Ugh! Hold on let me check upstairs. she runs back upstairs

MM- gets her bag and decided to wait outside

Michelle-running down GOT IT! looks around and notice no one is there hello? it was quiet MA! She ran to the door and notice it was open. She went outside and notices everyone was in the car. She got in the car and sat down Thanks for waiting for me mom!

MM- Sorry but you took too long.

Michelle-Ugh!

The whole day her family took her and family around Chicago. When Michelle got home she was really tired. So she decided to go to sleep.

the next morning

Michelle woke up and went downstairs for breakfast.

Michelle- Morning Ma

MM- Morning honey. Oh! Before I forget there are new neighbors that just moved in yesterday, we're going to visit them later in an hour or two. I'll tell you when.

Michelle- Why do I have to go?

MM- Because, there is kids there and I want you to meet them. You could make new friends.

Michelle- Fine! I'll get ready after I'm done eating.

MM- ok. Call me when you're done. She leaves the kitchen

Michelle gets her breakfast and finishes it in a few minutes. She goes to her bathroom, showers, and then goes and get ready. After a few minutes Michelle goes downstairs. She's wearing dark skinny jeans, a gray graphics t-shirt, and Ed Hardy converse

Michelle-walking down stairs MOM! IM READY! LET'S GO!

MM-walking in the living room ok lets go, I got some brownies to give.

they walk outside and up the stairs to the door. Michelle's mom rings the doorbell.

??-opens the door Hi

Ch.2

??-opens the door Hi

MM- Hi. We're your new neighbors.

??- Hi I'm Nick.Looks at Michelle's Mom then looks at Michelle. (quietly) wow.

Joe comes from behind him

Joe- hey man, who's at the door?

notices Nick's not paying attention and looks at Michelle

Joe-shakes his head of course

MM- Hi. We're your new neighbors.

Joe- Hi, I'm Joe. shakes Michelle's mom's hand Um, I could go get my mom if you want.

MM- Yea that would be nice. Oh and this is for you and your family. hands Joe the plate of brownies

Joe- his eyes get big BROWNIES!! he grabs the plate and runs to the kitchen

with Joe

Joe ran into the kitchen and sat down and started to eat the brownies. Then his mom came in

Mrs. Jonas- Hi sweetie. notices the brownies Where did the brownies come from?

Joe- with a full mouthOh, from our new neighbors they're at the door. I told them I would call you to meet them.

Mrs. Jonas- Ok, I'm gonna go talk to them. starts to leave then stops Honey, eat slower. You're going to choke on that.

Joe- holds his throat and pretends to choke

Mrs. Jonas- runs up to Joe and checks if he's ok

Joe- he stops and starts laughing

Mrs. Jonas- Ugh, Joe stop with your games we have company over she turns around and leaves to the front door

MM- Hi I'm Maria Ruby. We're your new neighbors, we live right next door.

Mrs. Jonas- Hi I'm Denise Jonas. Why don't you come in so we can chat for a while?

Mrs. Ruby- That would be nice.

they go sit down in the living room and start talking. Michelle just sits next to her mom. Since she was kind of bored she started to text some of her old and new friends

Mrs. Jonas - So this is your daughter? points to Michelle

Mrs. Ruby - Yes, her name is Michelle. She is 14.

Mrs. Jonas - Oh, she's very pretty. smiles

Mrs. Ruby - thank you smiles

Mrs. Jonas - So Michelle, do u have any hobbies?

Michelle didn't hear her and is still paying attention to her phone

Mrs. Ruby- Michelle!

Michelle- what? Huh?

Mrs. Ruby- Mrs. Jonas was talking to you

Michelle- oh sorry. Yes Mrs. Jonas?

Mrs. Jonas- laughs you can call me Denise. Do u have any hobbies Michelle?

Michelle- um, well I like playing the piano. I also play sports mostly basketball and volleyball. I also sing sometimes.

Mrs. Jonas- Wow. You're very talented smiles

Michelle- Thank you. she goes back to her phone

Mrs. Jonas and Mrs. Ruby start talking again. After a couple of minutes Mrs. Ruby and Michelle leave

Mrs. Jonas walks into the kitchen

Mrs. Jonas- hey nick, u should hang out with Michelle. You guys have a couple of things in common

Nick- uh, no it's ok.

Joe- Aw, common man! I know you like her

Nick- No I don't!

Joe- Yes you do! I saw the way you looked at her when you saw her.

Nick and Joe argue until…

Mrs. Jonas- BOYS!

They stop

Mrs. Jonas- Why don't you both take her somewhere? I bet she will take one of her friends along.

Nick and Joe- fine

Mrs. Jonas leaves

Nick- where should we go?

Joe- um, I don't know but I'm hungry

Nick- you just finished a plate full of brownies and didn't save me any, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Joe- smiling your welcome

Nick- oh I think I know where to go

More 2 come..  
Ill upload when i can!  
Please review and tell me wat u think!!  
If u have any story ideas please tell me


End file.
